A sensor obtains a reading by monitoring something physical and converting that reading into measurable data. For example, in regards to a temperature sensor, as the temperature varies, so does the resistance on the sensor's wiring, and such variances may be measured. A sensor may also be configured to measure data in a binary fashion. For example, a house's power meter includes a dial that rotates based upon power usage. Every time the dial rotates, the power meter logs it, thereby tracking power usage. A sensor may interface with a logic controller. A logic controller may be a mechanism used to control automated processes. When interfaced with a sensor, a logic controller may convert analog data provided by the sensor into digital data, thereby enabling the logic controller to output a digital representation of this data.
Although useful, sensors are not always convenient or cost effective to employ. If an individual wishes to monitor a large area, such as a particular region or county, he may have to establish several sensors in that region to obtain his readings. Even if an individual needs only one sensor, the cost of a single sensor may be cost prohibitive, due to the sensor's initial cost or due to the costs involved in its maintenance. Furthermore, it can be difficult to establish communication between a localized logic controller and one or more remote sensors.
Furthermore, multiple sensors monitoring the same phenomenon can be redundant. For example, several individuals may wish to track rainfall in a particular region. If each individual is unassociated with the others, each may employ a separate sensor in the same region to monitor the same condition.
The Internet provides a readily available way to share sensor data. For example, regional temperature data is widely available via several sources, such as local news Web sites, WeatherBug.com, and the like. Furthermore, the Internet provides a wide variety of data that may be measured, such as clicks, predictions (e.g., in the stock market, weather forecasts, etc.), user behavior, etc. However, there currently is no convenient manner in which one may utilize Web-based data in the same fashion as one might use data provided directly from a sensor.
What is needed is a mechanism to enable measurable data readily available via a network, such as the Internet, to be employed in a fashion akin to data obtained from a sensor. This data may be provided to a logic controller, thereby enabling the logic controller to interpret the data as if it was obtained from an interfaced sensor.